This invention pertains to the art of lamps, and more particularly, to lamps having a press seal. The invention is particularly applicable to an automotive or miniature type incandescent lamp and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention may be advantageously employed in related lamp environments and applications where it is important to hold the press seal within a base cavity and locate a conductive wire of the lamp at a desired location.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,278; 4,752,710; and 4,979,082 generally relate to electric lamps of the type disclosed herein where a press seal is formed at one end of a lamp envelope. The press seal is received in a cavity of a molded plastic base member. Lamp leads or conductor wires extend outwardly from the press seal region and through an opening in the base. The leads are typically bent back along an external wall of the base for establishing electrical connection with contacts of an associated fixture.
As will be appreciated, it is important that the conductor wires be accurately located for good electrical connection with the fixture and to prevent adjacent lead wires from contacting one another. For example, in the noted patents, the conductors are embedded within the base member by using a tool to push the conductor wire into a channel. A second tool is then advanced into the channel and causes deformation of the plastic material that forms the base member to assure that the conductor is firmly embedded in place. As described in the patents, the first and second tool members are formed of a metal and thus capable of deforming the softer plastic material that forms the base member.
An alternative assembly and process of manufacturing the arrangement is desired, accommodating dissimilar materials, to provide a reliable, easily manufactured lamp base. At the same time, it is desired that any proposed assembly accurately and dependably secure adjacent conductor wires in a desired location.